The Futanari talk
by DeschenesB
Summary: futa girls from the naruto series get together and talk about there sex lives with naruto.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice and sunny day in konoha, where the hokage Tsunade Senju was in a meeting with some very special woman of konoha. These woman were different then normal woman, for they were all born with both sexs. They are called futa's or futanari, women who have everything a normal women does but with a penis and balls attached above their vagina's. this meeting is a gathering where the futa-women can get together and talk about there sex lifes.

"So ladies, how is everything going lately?" asks the hokage Tsunade Senju. Looking around the room and taking in everybody there.

"Fine Tsunade-sama," said Tenten and Ino Yamanaka at the same time.

"I'm doing good hokage-sama," Yugao Uzuki said.

"I am doing good as well Tsunade-sama," Kurenai Yuhi replied.

"Me and Hana are doing pretty good as well," Tsume Inuzuka said.

"Speaking of Hana, where is she it's not like her to miss a meeting like this?" Tsunade asks.

"Ah, well the clan elders needed her for something, so I'm afraid she will not be able to come to todays meeting." Tsume replies.

"Oh well that's to bad, now how are you doing Anko?" Tsunade asks.

"I'm fime boss lady, I got laid yesterday." Replied Anko.

"Really who's the poor bastard that was brave enough to be with a sadist like you?" Tsume asks." And how did he survive."

"Well the poor bastard as you put it actually liked what I did to him, and as to how he survived well he has a healing factor that allowed him to take a beating and keep going." Anko comments.

"Really, there's someone who can heal from the wounds you like to inflict during sex." Kurenai asks.

"Yep, and he's very good at sucking cock." Anko says.

"Huh the only man that I know of who could heal that fast is, no it couldn't be," Tsunade thinks out loud.

"Yep, it was." Anko says.

"Who are you two talking about." Yugao asked.

"Naruto," Anko and Tsunade say at the same time.

"Naruto," Ino yells.

"Yep, and I will say he's a good lay." Anko brags.

"Oh yeah, I'll say he's good," Tsume agrees.

"You had sex with him too," Kurenai and Tenten say at the same time.

"Did you two have sex with him as well?" asks Ino.

"Wow, everybody who had sex with Naruto raise your hands?" asks Tsunade.

"My god does that boy get around," Tsunade says as she looks around the room at Kurenai, Tenten, Ino, Anko, Tsume, Yugao, and herself.

"Oh yeah,"Tsume chuckles.

"Everybody here has had sex with Naruto, okay this I got to know when and how did you guy's get with him?" Tsunade asks.

"Well," Ino says." I'll go first."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Previously) **

_"__Everybody here had sex with Naruto, okay this I got to know. When and how did you guys get with him?" Tsunade asks._

_"__Well," Ino says." I'll go first."_

**(Now)**

"It all started with a mission me and Naruto went on together, we had to protect a client from bandits." Ino says. "When our mission was over I was complaining about how dirty I had gotten and he told me about a hot spring nearby that we could go to."

**(Flashback)**

"Aww, I'm all dirty." Ino yelled at Naruto. "Why did you have to push me into a mud pit Naruto."

"I said I was sorry," Naruto replied. " besides I saved your life, if I didn't push you away that shuriken would've hit you in the head.

"I know, and I can't say how thankful I am that you did that, but I'm so filthy now." Ino complains.

"Alright already, if it will get you to stop complaining we'll go to a bath and hot spring that I know of nearby." Naruto says.

"A bath and a hot spring, oh you're the best Naruto," Ino exclaims hugging Naruto and making him blush a bright red.

"Yeah well there is a small problem the hot spring is coed, so we will have to share." Naruto comments while blushing.

"What!" Ino yells. "this isn't some ploy for you to see me naked is it.'

"No it isn't, I just thought you would like to go." Naruto says.

"Alright, how far away is it," she asks.

"Not far about ten minutes away from here." He replies.

"okay lets go."

**(Ten Minutes Latter Inside The Hot Springs.)**

"How may I help you," asks the women behind the front counter inside the hot springs.

"Yes, we would like to use hot spring 4," Naruto says.

"Do you have a reservation?" the women asks.

"Yes I do, its under the name toad sage and the password is harem sage 69,' Naruto replied to the women.

"I see you may go in, do you know the way?" she asks.

"Yes I do, thank you," Naruto says heading toward the fourth door on the right of the hallway.

"what was that all about?" Ino asks.

"well ero-seninn brought me here once, apparently he saved the owner of this place so they gave him a free life time membership." Naruto tells her as he opens the door to a bathing area.

"Really, so how does that work and what is up with this place it looks so small?" Ino asks.

"Well this is a private bath and hot spring for ero-seninn and his guests only." Naruto tells her as he takes his shoes and shirt off.

"Hey Naruto, before we take a bath together I need you to promise me something?" Ino asks.

"Sure Ino what is it." Naruto replies.

"Promise me that what you see here will stay between us and you'll tell no one," Ino asks Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Sure Ino I promise, but why would I need to do that?" Naruto asks.

"Well its best if I show you." Ino says as she takes off her shirt, then her pants, shoes, and socks. Soon she's standing there in her bra and panties.

Naruto turns his head away embarrassed and blushing as red as a tomato. While his head is turned, Ino takes off her bra and panties. Once naked she tells Naruto to turn around and look at her.

Naruto does what Ino told him too reluctantly, and once he does he gets the shock of his life. For standing in front of him is Ino in all her glory. Five foot and seven inch's tall with blonde hair and green eyes, c-cup breasts and the most remarkable part is a three inch soft penis with one and a half inch round balls.

"W-What, but how!" Naruto asks in disbelief.

"I'm a special type of female called a futa or a futanari, I have everything a women has breasts and a vagina. I just was born with a males penis and balls atop of my pussy." Ino says while looking at his pants which are pitching a tent.

"I see," Naruto says." Um well can I touch it?"

"What!" Ino stammers.

"Can I touch it." Naruto replies.

"Sure, but you have to let me see and touch yours as well." Ino tells him.

"Okay," Naruto says and then takes his pants and boxers off revealing his nine and three quarter inch hard cock.

"Wow," Ino says. "your so big."

Naruto reach's out with his right hand and puts it on her now hard six inch long and hard cock, and slowly jerks her off. He then gets on his knees with his mouth and nose extreamly close to her cock and balls. When he inhales he gets hit by her musky scent which makes him drool a little. He looks up at Ino who's eyes are wide open with lust, awe, and shock at what he's doing.

"I'm gonna try something, tell me if you want me to stop," Naruto says.

Then without warning or waiting for her to reply, he puts her cock onto his mouth all the way down to her balls and starts to suck her off.

He pulls back and from licks the tip of her cock to the base, he continues to lick her cock for a minute or two, then he puts the tip in his mouth and licks it. Next he deep throats her and starts moving his head up and down her cock giving her a blowjob.

"Oh god," Ino moans while running her hands through his hair.

"your so good at this."Ino says before grabbing his head and forces him to go faster, while moving her hips and face fucking him.

"Oh god… I'm cumming," Ino screams while face fucking Naruto and cums down his throat.

Naruto swallows all of Ino's cum once he's done he gets up and kisses Ino on the lips with tongue before pulling away.

"That was amazing Naruto, how did you get so good at sucking cock like that?" Ino asks.

"well, when I was younger instead of masterbating I just created a clone and had it transform into a girl, then I had it suck me off. Unfortunitly the shadow clone jutsu has a downside, when it dispelled all of its memories that it gained were transferred to me." Naruto says while blushing.

"So when the clone popped you gained its memories of sucking your own cock." Ino asks.

"Yeah, now do you want to continue because I would like to fuck you then have you fuck me." Naruto tells her.

"You would let me fuck you." Ino blurts out.

"Of course I would, what did you think I just wanted you to pleasure me and that's it." Naruto asks.

"well most man would have freaked out at the thought of a girl fucking them up the ass," Ino comments.

"yeah but I'm not most men, hell I just sucked you off." Naruto tells her.

"I guess so, well lets do this but when you brag to your friends about banging me make sure you keep your promise or I'll destroy your mind with one of my jutsu's." Ino threatens Naruto while laying down on the floor and spreading her legs.

"I don't kiss and tell." Naruto says as he knees atop of her and positions his penis at her pussy and with a quick thrust enters her. He moves back and forth fucking her for five minutes and then lifts her up against the bath house wall and begins to thrust faster into her pussy making her moan. Naruto almost came the minute he was inside her, she was so tight, hot, and wet. It felt like she was trying to milk him.

"Oh god, your so tight Ino," Naruto commented.

"N-Naruto! Oh god harder, fuck me harder," screamed Ino.

"I don't know how much longer I can last," Naruto moaned out while thrusting inside her.

Sweat began to coat Naruto's forehead as his balls began to tighten as he was so close to cumming. Naruto noticed Ino was close as well so he put a hand on her cock and started to jerk her off so that she could cum.

Naruto grunted as he unleashed his load inside her pussy, Ino screamed her own orgasm as she came all over his stomach and chest. They laid there for a few moments before sitting up and kissing each other, once they stopped kissing Naruto told her. "Lets take a bath and then you can have a go at my ass."

"Okay I'm holding you to that.' Ino told him as she got ready to take a bath.

**(Flashback End)**

"And that's what happened," Ino told her fellow futas.

"Holy shit was that hot," comments Tenten with her hand down her pants playing with herself.

"Yeah, now tell me did you get a chance to try his ass?"Tsume asks.

"Yeah tell us," Anko demands.

"Oh yes after our bath he let me fuck him, he was so tight and it was so good." Ino tells them.

"Very well, who wants to tell us how they and Naruto got together next?" Tsunade asks.

"I will," Yugao Uzuki says.

"Very well go ahead." Tsunade tells her.

"well this was when he first came back from his training trip," Yugao says.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Flashback)**

It was a sunny evening as Naruto walked through the memorial grave markers thinking about the third hokage, when he heard the sound of a women crying. Turning to his left he spotted what looked like a women with purple hair kneeling at a grave and crying. For a second he hesitated wondering if he should intrude on her grieving and see if she was okay, then he sees a cat anbu mask hanging from her belt and reconizes her as his anbu guard when he was a kid. Deciding right there that he should go and help her out, he walks over to her kneels next to her and asks. "what's wrong neko nee-chan?"

The women looks up startled and when she relies who he was, she chokes out, " oh Naruto, it's you don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you here crying and thought i should see what was wrong." Naruto tells her.

"it's okay, I'm just visiting my fiancés grave," Neko replies.

"oh how did he die?" Naruto asks.

"it was during the sand/sound attack, he was killed by a sand shinobi," Neko tells Naruto while crying into his arms.

"Hey I'm sorry I wouldn't have brought it up if I thought it was still so painful for you, why don't I take you out to dinner and cheer you up." Nartuto tells her while hugging her and trying to cheer her up.

Neko looks up at Naruto and sees in his eyes that he's sincere so she decides to take up his offer. "okay Naruto we'll have dinner and you can cheer me up, also call me by my name which is Yugao I'm no longer an anbu."

"alright Yugao lets go get some food," Naruto tells her with a smile.

"sure Naruto," Yugao giggles while thinking he's cute.

**(Latter After Dinner)**

"So the he screams, Naruto help I'm sorry for peeking just come save me," Naruto tells her while laughing.

"Oh that's good, so how bad was the pervert beat up?" Yugao asks while giggling at Naruto's story.

"Not that bad, just had some bruises," He tells her. Then looking up he notices that they are at her apartment front door. " hey were here."

"Oh so we are,' she says while opening the front door. Once open she leans half way in and half way out and asks, "do you want to come in Naruto."

Naruto looks at her confused for a second and then his eyes widen with understanding and asks, "are you sure, I don't want to intrude?"

"I'm sure it's been awhile since I had some fun, and I would love to have some more fun with you," she says looking deep into his eyes. Before kissing him on the lips with tongue.

Pulling away from the kiss Naruto looks at her and says, "sure I would love to."

**(Latter Yugao's Bedroom)**

A minute or two latter Naruto and Yugao are standing at the edge of her bed kissing each other. Pulling away Yugao lifts Naruto's shirt off, and starts kissing, licking, and sucking on his neck. Moving backward Naruto lays down on the bed, while Yugao sucks and licks on his nipples.

"Oh does that feel good, strange but good," Naruto tells to Yugao.

'Oh never had your nipples sucked on before?" Yugao asks while moving down his stomache towards his crotch. "well just wait because that isn't the only thing I'm gonna suck on."

Yugao unbuttons his pants, then pulls his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Which leaves him laying down on the bed naked, Yugao then moves and grabs his cock to examine it. "my your so big I cant wait to taste this cock."

Yugao then kisses the tip of Naruto's nine and three quarter inch cock, while jerking him off, next she takes him into her mouth and starts to bobs her head up and down while licking the underside of his cock. After about ten minutes of this Naruto moans out, "oh Yugao, I'm about to cum."

Yugao deciding to hurry up goes faster to get him to cum, so while sucking him off she slips a finger into his ass and plays with his prostate in order to get him to cum faster.

Naruto's dick begins to twitch and throb in her mouth as well as his ass tightening around her finger signaling his coming orgasm.

"Oh god I'm cumming." Naruto yells.

When Naruto's cock started to throb and twitch Yugao prepared herself mentally for his orgasm, and when he came Yugao swallowed it all. Pulling her mouth off of his cock, Yugao stands up and takes of her shirt and pants leaving her standing in her bra and panties. She looks down at Naruto and says, "Well it's my turn, now get up and pleasure me."

Naruto stands up and pulls her into a kiss, he then reachs around and unclips her bra exposing her D-cup breasts to the world. Slowly he begins to trail kisses down her face and neck until he reachs her breasts, where he begins kissing, licking, and sucking on her breasts and nipples. Once done he kneels down in front of her and pulls down her panties, and gets slapped in the face with a eight inch cock.

"W-What! How?" Naruto stutters in surprise.

"I'm a futa Naru…" Yugao begins to say before she's interrupted.

"I know what a futa is, that's not what surprised me." Naruto tells her.

"Really, then what surprised you?" Yugao asks.

"How did you hide your cock in your panties without the bulge showing?" Naruto asks.

"Oh I used genjutsu to hide it," she tells him." Now get to work."

"Okay," Naruto says.

While on his knees he grabs ahold of her cock and jerks her off with one hand while the other hand moves past her balls and slips into her pussy. Naruto slowly fingers her pussy while jerking off the shaft of her cock and sucking on the head. He slips two more fingers into her pussy, and takes his left hand and massages her balls while moving his head up and down on her penis sucking her off.

After awhile of this going on Yugao maons out, "I'm close go faster and deeper."

Thrusting three fingers into her pussy and massaging her balls, Naruto starts to deep throat her cock. After two minutes of this Yugao screams out, "I'm cumming."

Grabbing his head she thrusts hard into his throat and cums into his mouth, overflowing his mouth with her cum he's forced to swallow some while the rest escapes out the side of his mouth and down his chin.

Pulling his head back and sliding Yugao's cock out of his mouth he looks up at her and says, "damn that was a lot of cum."

"Yeah but that was great," Yugao says.

She then picks him up and forces him onto his hands and knees, Once positioned she kneels behind him grabbing his ass cheeks and spreads them apart exposing his crack. Putting her face near his hole she begins to lick it and get him nice and wet. After a minute or two she stops and stands up on her knees while scooting closer to him, once close enough she puts the tip of her dick in his ass and slowly begins to penetrate him.

"Are you ready?" Yugao asks him.

"Yeah go ahead, but go slow." He tells her.

Slowly she slides inside him, once fully in him she begins to rock back and forth, Slow at first but then she begins to speed up and thrust deeper into his ass hitting his prostate causing his eyes to roll into his head and moan out loud.

"Oh god you tight," Yugao moans out to Naruto.

Yugao had never felt something as good as this before, her fiancé had never sucked her off never mind allowing her to fuck him in the ass. Naruto's ass was so warm and tight, after awhile Yugao felt her orgasm approaching and began thrusting faster into his ass. Now noticing that he was close as well she sped up and screamed when she came into his ass.

Naruto himself came right after she did which coated the floor with his seed. Yugao and Naruto just layed there on there sides with her cock softening in his ass. Reaching around Naruto Yugao grabbed his penis and began to jerk him off.

"Yugao lets just sleep and continue tomorrow," He tells her.

"Okay Naruto goodnight," she says.

"goodnight."

**(Flashback End)**

"Wow that was sweet of him to cheer you up like that," said Tenten.

"Yeah it really was, he's a good man." Yugao comments.

"Now who's next?"Tsunade asks.

"Me I'll go next," said Tenten.

"Alright, tell us what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Last time)**

"Now who's next?" Tsunade asks.

"Me I'm next," said Tenten.

"Alright, tell us what happened?" Tsunade asks.

**(Now)**

"Well it was right after Naruto came back from his training trip," said Tenten.

**(Flashback)**

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

Naruto appears at a training ground after hearing a bunch of explosions and decides to find out what's happening. He arrives to see a bun haired girl in a ripped dress sitting on her knees next to a crater with tears coming down her face. Reconising her as Neji and Lees team mate Tenten, he aproachs her to see what's wrong.

"Hey Tenten are you okay, what's wrong?" Naruto asks in concern.

Startled Tenten looks up and says, "Nothing Naruto just leave me alone."

"Oh come on you can tell me I won't tell I anyone I promise," Naruto tells her.

Tenten looking up at Naruto starts to smile and then says, "Fine but promise me you won't tell a soul about what I tell you or show you, and you won't laugh as well."

"Sure I promise." He swears to her.

"Well I better just get it over with and show you," Tenten says before taking off her dress, bra, and panties. Once naked Tenten points to herself and says, "Neji found out about my secret and dumped me."

Naruto looking at a naked Tenten notices she has a pair of b-cup breasts, trailing down word he finds himself looking at a three inch hard cock and a half inch around pair of balls. Moving his eyes so that they meet Tentens he sees that she's scarred and embaresed.

"Why did he dump you over that, so you have a penis that's not a problem," he tells her.

"Huh are you serious, not a problem most men would run away from me when they saw this," Tenten tells him. "And why aren't you shocked about this?"

"Well I had sex with a girl who had a penis before," Naruto tells Tenten.

"Really, then you wouldn't mind helping me to lose my virginity?" she asks him.

"Um I guess not, sure I'll help you out." He says to her.

Tenten smiles a wide smile before capturing Naruto's lips in a heated kiss with tongue. After kissing him for awhile she pulls out a kunai and cuts off his jacket and shirt, throwing the kunai away she falls to her knees and pulls his pants and boxers down exposing his nine and three quarter inch hard cock. Once exposed she kiss's the tip of his cock and then licks from the head to the base. At the base she licks his balls before putting the right one into his mouth and sucking on it. After awhile she stops playing with his balls and takes his cock into her mouth, bobbing up and down she sucks him off.

"Oh god your really good at this," Naruto moans out. "uh I'm gonna cum."

Tenten hearing this speeds up her sucking trying to get him to cum faster.

"I'm cumming," Naruto moans out.

Cumming in her mouth Tenten swallows all of his cum, once done she pulls him out of her mouth and asks. "Hey can you suck me off now?"

"Sure," said Naruto.

Laying down on her back Tenten spreads her legs giving Naruto a view of not only her cock and balls, but of her pussy as well. Laying down in front of Tenten between her legs Naruto puts her cock into his mouth and begins to suck her off. Unfortunitly Tenten has never had her cock sucked off before so after a minute or two she cums into his mouth, surprising him with how quick she came. Taking her cock out of his mouth he asks her, "Is this the first time you had a blowjob?"

"Yeah, why?" she asks.

"No reason, its just you came really fast I was just surprised," Naruto says to her.

Positioning his cock at the entrance of her pussy he asks her, "Are you ready?"

"Yes! Go ahead."

Nodding at her he thrusts his cock in her and pauses at how tight she is.

"Dam your so tight,' He tells her.

"Oh so full, come on and start focking me already."

"Alright, here I go." He says before thrusting deeper into her, with one thrust he was completely sheathed inside her pussy.

"Oh god! Your so tight and wet Tenten! Your pussy is so good!" Naruto moaned before he started fucking her, giving an extra thrust straight into her g-spot.

"Ah! More! Fuck me harder, please just don't stop!"

Naruto grinned as he felt his orgasm approaching and sped up wanting to cum inside of her.

"Here I cum Tenten get ready," he tells her.

Moaning out loud Naruto releases his load into her pussy causing her cock as well as her pussy to cum at the same time. Falling onto his side he lays there and looks into her eyes and says, "We should go before someone comes and sees us."

"Alright," Tenten says to Naruto while getting up and putting her dress on. "but we should do this again sometime."

"Of course," Naruto says before kissing her and walking off.

**(Flashback End)**

"We meet up every once in a while to have some fun together." Tenten tells everyone in the hokages office.

"Awesome," Ino says. "Now who's next."

"I'll go," said Tsume Inuzuka.

"Okay, go ahead." Tsunade tells her.

"Well this was our first time together, it was also a three-some between me, Naruto, and my daughter Hana.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Flashback)**

Naruto sighed it had been two months since saving Garaa from the akatski and he had never been as bored as he was now. Training in the forbidden forest helped with his boredom but it didn't do much. Naruto tensed as he heard someone step on a twig snapping it behind him, that was when he noticed a smell in the air, it was a musky scent that made his penis twitch and get hard.

Turning around Naruto who was on his knees came face to face with a seven inch hard ragging boner. It was dripping pre-cum from the tip, Naruto stared at it for a few minutes before the person that the cock belonged to spoke.

"Well are you just going to stare all day or are you going to suck me off?" asked Tsume Inuzuka. Naruto staring at the cock decided to just get over his surprise and start to suck Tsume off. Grasping it with his hands, Naruto stuck out his tongue and started to lick the juices that covered the tip. Naruto swirled his tongue around the tip before taking the first few inches into his mouth.

"That's right my blonde haired slut, you're a good cock sucker aren't you." Moaned Tsume as Naruto sucked her off. Her dirty talk turned him on and made his cock harder. After a while Tsume grabbed his head and started to face fuck Naruto, it hurt his throat but he just forced the pain away.

Naruto didn't notice but someone was sneaking op behind him, he stiffened when he felt two hands on his hips. He couldn't turn his head but he did hear Tsume and the other person talking.

"Hana, don't forget to lube him up ok?", "Yeah yeah I heard ya," Naruto could only suck the cock in his mouth as Tsume started to slow down so she could prolong her orgasm. Hana slowly pulled down Naruto's pant's showing off his backside, she smiled as she spread the lube up and down her shaft.

"I'm gonna fuck you're ass raw," she said as she lined up and started to enter him. Naruto moaned around Tsume's cock causing her to climax, she grunted as she poured her load down his throat. Shot after shot exploded into his mouth, some dripped down his chin as he tried to swallow it all. Tsume bucked a few times before pulling out of his mouth, she then rubbed her penis against Naruto's face spreading her cum on his whisker marks.

Hana pressed a few more inches into Naruto's ass. Tsume fell back on her backside as she tried to regain her breath, all the while Hana pounded away at Naruto's ass.

"Fuck me more," Naruto moaned out. Hana pulled him back as she sat down and forced him to ride and bounce on her cock. His own cock bouncing out as he was fucked, while Tsume watched in lust. She stroked her cock bring it to full mast, while Naruto just keep moaning and grasping in pleasure.

"Oh yes, fuck! Your so tight!" Hana grunted as she picked up speed.

Hana's thrusts got faster and sloppy, "Here it comes, I hope you enjoy it!" with a yelp she came deep into his ass. Naruto also came blasting his load on the forest floor. Hana smiled as Tsume said, "Alright my turn."

Hana obliged and exited Naruto, who gave a whine of disappointment. Hana laid back on the ground and rested while Tsume laid the blonde on his back. Naruto took this chance and latched his mouth on Tsume's left breast, she gave a moan of satisfaction.

"You like my tits don't you, well your gonna love my cock even more." Tsume lined up with his entrance and shoved her cock straight into his ass, it started slow. In and out, in and out, soon though she picked up speed and started to thrust faster.

"Ah that's it, you're so tight! It's like your sucking my cock into you," she moaned as she moved her head to his neck and bit down on it which actually caused him to gasp in pleasure. She got a good grip on his hips and started to slam into him. Then Hana came back and started to play with his hard on while he was fucked by her mother, Hana then to his surprise started to kiss him on the mouth.

Naruto couldn't even moan as the pleasure washed over him, he soon felt Tsume's hot seed pour into him. He also came but his seed was eaten by Hana who was sucking him off. After Tsume was done she switched with Hana. Naruto was now bouncing on Hana's cock while he sucked off Tsume. This lasted for twenty minutes before Hana blasted her cum into his ass and Tsume came into his mouth causing him to swallow all of her seed. Resting on her back once more Tsume watched as Hana pulled out of Naruto and spread her legs motioning for Naruto to stick his cock into her pussy.

Entering Hana Naruto couldn't help but moan out in pleasure at how moist, wet, and tight Hana's pussy was. Thrusting inside her Naruto almost came from how good she felt around him, managing to hold off Naruto starts to thrust into Hana with reckless abandon and in no time at all moans out," I'm cumming."

Laying down next to Hana after cumming Naruto pass's out, Tsume and Hana noticing this quietly bring him home before anyone sees them. Waking up a few hours later Naruto finds a note on his fridge.

**Had a fun time, call us so we could do this again sometime.**

**From Hana and Tsume.**

**(Flashback End)**

"And call us he did, every weekend we have a good time together." Tsume tells the girls.

"wow," Tsunade comments.

"wow is right I think I'll go next," said Kurenai Yuhi.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto sighed as he felt the cool water from the waterfall rain down on his body after a long day of training. His teacher Kurenai Yuhi who was teaching him how to know when he's put into a genjutsu and how to break out of one, she ran him into the ground training him today. That's why when he finally had a break he decided to take a dip in a lake and waterfall near his training ground.

A little ways away under an invisabilty genjutsu stood Kurenai Yuhi Naruto's teacher, ever since she started training Naruto she couldn't help but find him sexy and dream of having him on his knees pleasuring her. So today after training him she decided to put her plan into action and follow him, once alone she planned to have her way with him.

After watching him for a while she puts her plan into action by first starting by casting a genjutsu over Naruto that would force his body to do whatever she wanted it to do. Walking over to him she saw that he was trying to break free of the genjutsu with no luck. Deciding to get started she ordered him to follow her to a tree and get on his knees.

Once he was on his knees Kurenai pulled down her skirt and panties to reveal a hard eight inch long cock. Ordering Naruto to open his mouth she traced a finger along his lips, and then shoved her cock into his mouth and down his throat nearly choking him in the process.

"Ahh so warm and slippery," Kurenai said as she face fucked Naruto. "Use your tongue and lick the sides of my cock."

Without knowing it he broke the genjutsu's hold on him, and started to run his tongue all over Kurenai's cock making her moan louder and louder.

"I'm gonna cum right," Kurenai moaned grabbing the back of Naruto's head and pushed it forward shoving her cock all the way down his mouth and throat. "nowww!" and just like that Kurenai sprayed her cum all the way down his throat, so much came out that even swallowing didn't stop some from running out the sides of his mouth and down his chin. Finally Kurenai took her cock out of his mouth making him fall back on his ass and back.

"That was so good," Kurenai panted. "Let me pleasure you now."

Getting on her knees Kurenai laid down on her stomach and grabbed the shaft of Naruto's cock. jerking her hands up and down she moved her head to the tip of his penis and started to lick his pre-cum up. Then she put his cock into his mouth and started to suck him off.

"Ah! Kurenai," Naruto moaned as she started to bob her head up and down on his dick, he moaned again when he felt his cock hit the back of her throat.

"Oh god! You're so good at this! I'm so close to cumming!" Naruto told her as she sped up in order to get him to orgasm faster.

Pulling her mouth off his cock until only the head was left in her mouth she took her right hand and placed it on his cock, and started to jerk him off while sucking and licking on the head. Meanwhile she took her left hand and slipped her middle finger into his backside and played with his ass making him cum.

"I'm cumming!" yelled Naruto.

Swallowing all of Naruto's seed, Kurenai pulled of his cock and rose to her knees. Once on her knees she lined her cock up with his entrance and entered him, she started out slow but soon she sped up thrusting into him.

"Oh yessss! You feel so good!" Kurenai moaned. She grabbed his hips as she slammed into him again and again getting more and more girlish moans from him.

"Ahh! I'm almost there! s-so close!" Kurenai"s thrusts started getting harder and faster as she begun reaching her orgasm.

"Naruto" she screamed out when she came into his ass, Naruto couldn't help but follow and cum all over his stomach. Kurenai collapsed onto the ground with her cock still inside Naruto, she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her lips next to his ear. "Did you like me being inside you like that?" she asked him. "Though judging by what you just did I'd say yes."

"Yeah it was great, now it's my turn!" he said to her. "spread your legs."

Spreading her legs for him, Naruto leaned forward and kissed her pussy lips when he did Kurenai gave a small moan. He then started to lick the lips of her pussy, next he stuck a finger in her while he licked her pussy. Taking her clit into his mouth he sucked on it and sped up fingering Kurenai causing her to cum.

"I'm cumming Naruto," Kurenai told him.

"Are you ready for the main course Kurenai?" asked Naruto.

"Yes! I'm ready!" Kurenai told him.

Lining up his cock with her pussy Naruto slowly entered her. He slowly moved his hips back and forth enjoying the feel of such soft and wet tightness all around his cock. Kurenai moaned in pleasure as she reached up to caress Naruto's face and kiss him, as he slowly began to speed up wit his thrusts into her. Kurenai smiled as Naruto continued to fuck her causing her orgasm to approach.

"Oh! yes!" Kurenai maoned out in pleasure . "I'm cumming."

Kurenai's orgasm caused her pussy walls to tighten up and wrap around Naruto forcing him to cum as well. As soon as Naruto released the last of his cum into Kurenai, he fell back and passed out utterly exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

"wow Kurenai that was so sexy," commented Anko Mitarashi.

"Yeah that was hot, do you and Naruto still get together?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah once or twice a week," Kurenai told everyone.

"Nice," said Anko. "I'm next."

"Alright! Tell us what happened with you and Naruto?" Tsunade asks Anko.

"Well me and Naruto were training in the forest of death, I was teaching him everything that I learned from Orochimaru so that when he fought Sasuke he would know what he was up against or at least have an idea."

"Anyway once we were finished training I decided to tease him a little, that's where things changed between us," Anko told them.

**(Flashback)**

Pulling away from kissing Naruto Anko looked at him and said, "Let's finish this at my house."

"Okay," Naruto said to Anko.

Grabbing Naruto Anko uses the body flicker jutsu to teleport them to her front door, once there she takes her hands off of Naruto and subtly without him noticing she casts a genjutsu on him that knocks Naruto out cold.

"Kukukuku, I'm so gonna have some fun with you tonight Naruto," Anko says to the passed out boy while bringing him inside her house.

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

Naruto slowly wakes up only to find himself naked and tied up to a metal rack of some kind. Hearing a noise he turns his head to his right and watches in shock as Anko Mitarashi walks into the room wearing a black leather corset that shows off her D-cup breasts and nine inch hard cock.

"Finally you're awake I see, I've been bored out of my mind waiting for you to wake up." Anko tells Naruto.

"W-What's going on Anko?" asked Naruto.

"Well I knocked you out and tied you up because I like sex this way now just relax and let me have my way with you." Anko tells him while walking toward him.

"Alright, it's not like I have a choice might as well sit back and enjoy this." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Good boy," Anko said to him as she pressed her breasts and stomach up against his back and reaches around to his penis to start to jerk him off. Stopping after a couple seconds Anko takes a bottle of lubrication and lubs her fingers up, next she spreads his ass cheeks apart and slips a finger into him. Moving in and out of him with her finger she begins to hit his prostate making him moan in pleasure.

"That feels good huh Naruto," said Anko. "You like having your ass played with don't you."

"Oh god yes! I'm so close." Naruto told her.

"Well we can't have you cumming yet," said Anko as she stopped and pulled her finger out of his ass.

"Ahh why did you stop?" asked Naruto.

"Because I don't want you to cum yet," Anko tells him while pulling out a whip from a storage scroll on the table.

"Now I'm gonna take this up a notch you can scream all you want but no one will hear you," said Anko.

"Uhh w-what are you going to doooo!" Naruto yelps out when he feels a whip hit him on his back.

"Now, now take it like a man and count out how many times I whip you," Anko tells him as she continues to whip him.

"T-Two."

"T-Three."

"F-Four."

"F-Five."

"S-Six."

"S-Seven."

"E-Eight."

"N-Nine."

"T-Ten."

"There now let's have some more fun," said Anko as she stopped whipping Naruto and moved to his backside. Taking the bottle of lub of the table she poured it on her cock and smeared it all around, once done she spread his ass cheeks apart and roughly shoved her entire cock into his ass hole.

"Fuck! That hurt you fucking bitch," Naruto yelled at Anko as she fucked his ass.

Anko said nothing as she roughly plunged her cock in and out of his ass, moving back and forth she fucked his ass violently and soon approached her orgasm.

"Good god! I'm cumming!" she said as she fucked Naruto harder and came into his ass hole.

Pulling out of his backside Anko walked around Naruto and got on her knees in front of him, once on her knees she put his cock into her mouth and proceded to suck him off. While bobbing her head up and down she licked with her tongue on the sides of his cock. After a while she felt his dick start to twitch and throb then she heard him moan out. "I'm going to cum."

Slowing down Anko pulled her mouth off of his cock and grabbed his dick with her right hand to jerk him off. With her left hand unoccupied she grabbed a cup from the table and put it in front of his cock so that when he came she could catch it in the cup.

Soon enough Naruto moaned out, "I'm cumming."

Anko slowing down a bit continued to milk Naruto until his cum no longer came out of his cock. Once he was finished cumming Anko got up and forced Naruto to drink his own cum from the cup.

"Did that taste good Naruto?" Anko asked him after he drank all his cum.

"It was alright," Naruto told her. "What's next?"

Grabbing a collar from the table she put it on him and then attaches a leash to the collar. Next she unties him from the rack and tells him to get on his knees. Looking down at Naruto she says. "Now be a good doggy and lick my cock for me."

Barking in amusement Naruto gets to work and licks the tip of her cock before moving down to her balls and back up again. After a couple seconds of licking her penis Naruto stops and puts her cock into his mouth and down his throat sucking Anko off.

"Good doggy," Anko says to Naruto as he moves his mouth up and down her cock.

After a couple of minutes Naruto begins to feel Anko's cock twitch and throb in his mouth, reconising her approaching orgasm Naruto growls around her cock causing her to cum.

Anko pulls her cock out of Naruto's mouth while still cumming and sprays her cum all over his face and hair coating him in her seed. Patting him on the head Anko said to him, "That was great now let's go lay down and go to sleep."

"Alright," said Naruto.

**(Flashback End)**

"Once we woke up we had a quickie and then went to work," Anko tells the group.

"Dam! Well I'll go next," Tsunade said.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Previously)**

"once we woke up we had a quikie and then went to work," Anko tells the group.

"Dam! Well I'll go next," said Tsunade.

**(Now)**

"Me and Naruto's first time together was when he and Jiraiya came to get me so that I could become the new hokage. It was on our way back at a hot springs when I came onto him," said Tsunade.

**(Flashback)**

"Alright, everyone lets go rest and relax at this hot spring for the night, I have gotten us a couple of rooms." Jiraiya told Shizune, Naruto, and Tsunade.

"I'll be at the hot spring if you need me lady Tsunade," Shizune said to her master.

"Alright Shizune I'll see you tomorrow," Tsunade told her. "Where are you going to Jiraiya?"

"I've got to go and meet with one of my contacts so I will see you all later." Jiraiya told Tsunade.

"Well Naruto I guess it will be just you and me tonight," said Tsunade while licking her lips at that thought.

"I guess so old hag," Naruto told her.

"Hmm, why don't we go up to my room so that we could talk without anybody interrupting us?" asked Tsunade.

"Okay," Naruto replies.

**(Hotel Room Couple Minutes Later)**

Laying on the bed Naruto waits for Tsunade to finish up what she's doing in the bathroom. After a couple of minutes Naruto hears the bathroom door open and gets up only to freee in shock at what Tsunade is wearing.

Wearing a see through bra and panties that does nothing to hide her f-cup breasts or her twelve inch hard cock. Tsunade looks at Naruto and asks, "Well what do you think?"

"Beautiful! But what's that?" Naruto asks pointing out her cock.

"Well that's my cock Naruto," comments Tsunade.

"I know what it is but why do you have one, I thought only guys had a cock?" Naruto asked her slightly freked out.

"well I'm a very special kind of woman known as a futanari or a futa. A futa is a woman born with both sex's, the body of a female as well as a cock and balls positioned on top of a vagina," she tells him.

"I see but why are you showing and telling me this?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Tsunade said as she walks over to him and bends down to kiss him on the lips. Pulling away she looks into his blue eyes and say's, "Does that answer your question."

"Huh! Yeah I guess," Naruto mutters out while blushing bright red.

"Now," Tsunade said while taking off her bra and panties. "I take it that this will be your first time with a woman?"

"Yeah it will," Naruo said in a dazed voice as he admires her cock which is leaking pre-cum.

"Then allow me to guide you from here on out," she tells him.

"Okay."

Sitting on the bed Tsunade moves Naruto to his knees on the floor in front of her and puts her penis next to his mouth. Rubbing the tip of her cock on his lips smearing them with her pre-cum, she tells him to suck on her cock. Moving his head down he licks the tip, then slides her cock into his mouth and begins to move his mouth back and forth on her cock.

"Hmm! That's very nice Naruto now take one of your fingers and slide it into my pussy." Tsunade tells him.

Doing as she say's he slides his middle finger into her all the while he's bobbing his head up and down sucking on her cock.

"Oh my I'm cumming Naruto," Tsunade moans out.

Hearing this Naruto goes to pull his mouth off of her cock only for Tsunade to grab his head and cum into his mouth. After cumming in his mouth and throat she lets go of his head making him fall onto his ass coughing up her cum.

"Sorry Naruto I couldn't help it," she tells him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah well don't do it again okay," said Naruto.

"Okay, now get up here it's your turn to get a blowjob." Tsunade tells Naruto motioning for him to get on the bed.

Taking off his clothes Naruto jumps up onto the bed and lays down with his legs spread open. Positioning herself Tsunade lays down on her stomach and licks her right hands fingers. Grabbing Naruto's cock with her left hand she slowly begins to jerk him off, taking her right hand she slips her middle finger into his ass hole and slowly but surely starts to move her finger in and out of him. Moving her head down towards his cock Tsunade engulfs his entire six inch hard cock into her mouth. Slipping two more fingers into his backside she begins to play with his prostate causing him to climax into her mouth.

Swallowing all of his cum Tsunade gets up onto her knees and asks him, "are you ready for the next part Naruto?"

"Yeah I am but please be gentle with me?" he asks her.

"I will," said Tsunade as she lines up her cock with his asshole, once lined up she slowly enters him anally.

"Good god! You're so tight!" she moans out as she thrusts inside Naruto.

"Ohhhh! Fuck so good!" Naruto panted as Tsunade slammed into her cock into him over and over again hitting his prostate sending white lightning through his vision.

Tongue hanging out, drool coming down the sides of his face Naruto moaned out, "more Tsunade fuck me harder."

Grabbing Naruto's waist Tsunade started to fuck him even harder and faster, all the while felling her balls tighten up signaling that she was close to cumming.

"Tsunade I'm about to cum!" Naruto moaned out. Tsunade grunted in response as she buried herself as deep into him as she could and exploded sending her seed into his ass, Naruto himself came right after Tsunade drenching the bed in his seed.

"Uh! That was great Naruto," said Tsunade as she pulled her cock out of his ass.

"Naruto."

Looking down at Naruto Tsunade noticed his eyes were closed and he was passed out exhausted.

"Wow! Would you look at that I fucked him until he passed out," Tsunade thought out loud. "well I'll talk to him in the morning."

**(Flashback End)**

"wow you got him when he was a virgin," Ino comments.

"Yeah I did," said Tsunade.

'Huh I guess you're the one who trained him up." Said Kurenai.

"Hey since we've all had sex with Naruto does this mean he's cheating on us or are we in a harem?" asked Anko.

"well I would have to say a harem after all none of us ever said we were his girlfriend." Tenten told the group.

"Hey I got an idea lets go find Naruto and surprise him with an orgy!" Tsume said to the group.

"Sure," said Ino.

"Alright," Tenten said.

"I'm in," Tsunade said.

"were in as well," Anko, Yugao, and Kurenai said at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Last Time)**

"Hey I got an idea lets go find Naruto and surprise him with an orgy!" Tsume said to the group.

"Sure," Ino said.

"Alright," said Tenten.

"I'm in," said Tsunade.

"Were in as well," Anko, Yugao, and Kurenai said at the same time.

**(Now)**

Walking to the hokage tower Naruto wondered what Tsunade could have wanted at such a late time. Deciding that he wouldn't know until he got to the tower he sped up and got there as fast as he could. Appearing outside the door to the hokage's office he frowned when he noticed that there were no anbu on guard duty, deciding to think about it later he knocked on the door and waited for Tsunade to answer.

"Come in," said a muffled voice on the other side of the door.

Opening the door Naruto spotted the hokage sitting at her desk looking up at him.

"You called for me Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah lets go to the hokage mansion and have a little fun together," Tsunade told Naruto.

"Okay," said Naruto with a smile on his face.

**(Hokage Mansion's Living Room)**

Entering the living room of the hokage's mansion Naruto is shocked to find Ino, Kurenai, Hana, Tsume, Tenten, Yugao, and Anko all sitting down and talking to each other. What really got him so shocked though was that they were all naked.

"W-What's going on here?" Naruto asked making everyone turn to look at him.

"Well Naruto we girls were having a meeting and discovered that we all had something in common, do you know what that was?" asked Tsunade.

"Um well you all had sex with me," Naruto muttered under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes! Anyway once we finished talking about our sex lives with you Tsume blurted out that we should all have an orgy together." Tsunade told him. "We all thought that was a good idea so here we are. Any questions?"

"Huh nope no questions," said a shocked Naruto.

"Good now make six shadow clones and let's get this orgy started!" Tsunade exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

Making six clones Naruto sends a clone to each girl except for Tsunade and Anko, "Now what?" asked Naruto facing Tsunade and Anko who was suddenly next to a now naked Tsunade.

"well while your clones are busy with everyone else you will be having a threesome with me and Anko, now get naked and kneel before me." Tsunade told Naruto.

Doing as he was told Naruto took off his shirt, pants, and boxers as well as his sandels. Once naked he knelt down in front of Tsunade who grabbed her cock and put it in his face. Opening his mouth Naruto licked and kissed the head of her cock, putting the head into his mouth he moves his head back and forth giving Tsunade a blowjob. A couple of seconds in to his giving Tsunade a blowjob he is pushed by Anko onto his hands and knees. Tsunade moves with him and gets on her knees without pulling her cock out of Naruto's mouth. While on his knees Naruto feels Anko stick her cock into his ass and slowly enter him.

Grabbing Naruto's hips Anko slams her cock into him as hard as she could, causing him to moan out in pain and pleasure around Tsunade's rock hard cock. Grunting in pleasure Anko speeds up her thrusting determined to cum in around Tsunade's cock Naruto begins to moan and groan louder and louder as Anko plows into him. Tsunade noticing this grabs Naruto's face and soves her cock down his throat and starts to face fuck him.

Feeling Naruto's ass begin to tighten even further around her cock Anko decides to speed up so that she could cum with him at the same time, only to hear Tsunade moan out. "I'm cumming."

Cumming in Naruto's mouth Tsunade shoves her cock down his throat forcing him to swallow all of her cum. Pulling out of his mouth Tsunade falls back onto her backside to watch as Anko fucks Naruto.

After swallowing Tsunade's cum Naruto's cock starts to twitch and throb signaling his orgasm is approaching. Anko noticing this reachs around grabs his dick and begins to jerk him off. Slamming into him one final time Anko slows down and cums into his ass which forces Naruto to cum at the same time.

**(Tenten And Clone)**

"Hey Tenten," said Naruto walking up to Tenten who was sitting on a chair.

"Hi Naruto why don't you get on your knees and get started, I could use a blowjob it's been awhile since I had one." Tenten told him pointing at her three inch hard cock.

Falling to his knees Naruto grabs onto Tenten's penis with his left hand and licks the fingers on his right hand to get them nice and wet. Once wet he slips a finger into her vagina and slowly slides it in and out of her while he jerks her cock off with his other hand. Moving his mouth to her cock he licks the head and moves down to her balls and back up again. Pushing Tenten's cock into his mouth he begins to suck her off.

"Oh god! Your so good at this Naruto," Tenten said to him.

Bobbing his head up and down Naruto feels Tenten's cock twitch and throb telling him her orgasm is near.

"Good god Naruto I'm cumming!" yelled Tenten.

Hearing Tenten yell out he thrusts his fingers into her faster and faster, only to feel her cum drench his fingers and his hand. Pulling his mouth off of her cock Naruto swallows all of her cum.

Looking at Naruto Tenten say's, "That was great Naruto! Now I want you to fuck me."

"Alright," he said.

Getting up Tenten moves onto the floor and lay's down spreading her legs for Naruto. On his knees Naruto lines up his cock with Tenten's pussy and enters her.

"Fuck your tight," said Naruto to Tenten as he slowly started to thrust into her.

"Faster Naruto," Tenten demanded.

Grabbing Tenten's hips Naruto speeds up and begins to slam into her pussy as hard as he could causing Tenten to moan out louder.

"Fuck Naruto your so good at this, I'm so close keep going!" moaned Tenten.

Thrusting in and out of Tenten Naruto feels his balls begin to tighten as Tenten's pussy contracts around his cock showing she was close to cumming.

"I'm cumming!" Tenten yelled as her pussy squeezed Naruto's cock forcing him to cum as well.

"Me too," Naruto moaned out as he filled Tentens pussy with his cum. "I'm drained Tenten I have no more chakra left so I'm gonna go now."

"Bye Naruto and thanks," said Tenten as the clone of Naruto disappeared. "That was awesome!"

**(Yugao And Clone)**

"So Naruto are you ready for some fun," Yugao asked.

"Yeah I am," said Naruto.

"Good get to work," Yugao told him.

Kneeling in front of a naked Yugao Naruto grabs her cock and slides it into his mouth, moving his head back and forth giving her a blowjob Naruto takes his middle finger on his right hand and slips it into Yugao's ass. Moving his finger around he feels for her prostate, once he finds it he slowly fingers her.

"Aw you're so good Naruto," Yugao moaned out.

Grabbing Naruto's head Yugao forces her cock down his throat and face fucks him. Moving his head up and down her cock she slams her balls into his chin and her cock down his throat. After a minute or two her cock starts to twitch and her balls begin to tighten signaling that she was close to cumming.

"I'm gonna cum Naruto make sure you swallow it all," Yugao told him while fucking his face. "I'm cumming."

Moaning out Yugao cums into Naruto's mouth and down his throat, forcing Naruto to swallow all of her cum or choke. Pulling her cock out of his mouth Yugao looks down at him and asks, "Do you want to continue Naruto or should we stop?"

"I'm good let's continue," said Naruto.

"Alright get on your hands and knees," Yugao ordered.

Getting on his hands and knees Naruto raises his ass so that Yugao could get a good position. Kneeling behind Naruto Yugao licks her fingers and slides her middle one into his ass. While fingering his ass Yugao reaches around and jerks Naruto off, pulling her finger out of his ass she lines up her cock with his crack and slides right into him.

Grunting in pleasure Naruto moans out, "faster fuck me harder."

Releasing his cock Yugao grabs his hips and starts to thrust faster all the while hitting his prostate sending pleasure throughout Naruto's body. Feeling his ass tighten around her cock forces her to cum in him sending ropes of her seed inside him causing him to cum as well.

Moaning out, "I'm cumming!" Naruto shoots his load all over the floor.

Pulling out of Naruto Yugao lay's down on her side making Naruto lay down with her.

"That was so good Naruto, we have to do this again sometime." Yugao tells him.

"Yeah we do." He said.

**(Ino And Clone)**

"Hey Ino," Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto," said Ino. "So Naruto why don't you give me a blowjob and then I'll give you one as well."

"That's all you want to do?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I don't seem to be in the mood for anything else, so get to work." Ino told him.

Grabbing Ino's cock Naruto licked and kissed the tip of her cock, after licking her cock from head to balls he slips her into his mouth and sucks her off. Moving his head up and down Ino's cock Naruto slides her six inch hard cock down his throat and begins to deep throat Ino.

"So good!" Ino moaned out at the feeling she's getting from Naruto's blowjob.

Deep throating Ino Naruto feels her cock begin to twitch and throb, seeing that Ino is so close to cumming Naruto slows down and starts to hum around her cock causing Ino to climax.

"Oh god! I'm cumming," Ino yells out as she grabs Naruto's face and release's her seed down his throat forcing him to swallow it all. Pulling her cock out of his mouth she looks down at him and say's, " stand up it's your turn now."

Standing up Naruto grabs his cock and jerks it a few times, on her knees Ino looks at Naruto's dick and opens her mouth sticks her tongue out and licks the shaft of his cock. Moving up and down Naruto's cock with her tongue Ino moves to the head and engulfs it in her mouth. Sucking on the head Ino slides her mouth down his cock putting more and more into her mouth and down her throat. After a while of sucking Naruto off he moans out that he's cumming. Ino hearing this pulls Naruto's cock out of her mouth and jerks him off with her hands. When he cums Ino makes sure that his cum sprays all over her face and chest.

"Dam Ino you got my cum all over you, why didn't you just swallow it all?" saked Naruto.

"I don't know I just wanted to feel your seed on me," Ino told him.

"well if were done I'm gonna dispel now."

"Alright I'll talk to the real you after the orgy," said Ino.

"Okay," Naruto said to her before dispelling.

**(Hana, Tsume, And Clones)**

On his knees Naruto licks the head of Tsume's cock, engulfing her cock into his mouth Naruto slides his tongue along the shaft of Tsume's cock while he sucks her off. Moaning out Tsume places a hand on Naruto's head, which was bobbing up and down on her cock.

"Oh that's it, use your tongue," Tsume growled. "Oh that's a good little bitch, suck it good my blonde haired slut." She moaned as she began to thrust into the blowjob.

Naruto knew he should have been offended or angry at the way Tsume liked to use him but he found out early on that he liked it when she dominated him. Thrusting into Naruto's mouth, Tsume got about half of her cock in and held his head in place with one hand. While she reached down with the other and guided his fingers to her wet vagina just under her balls.

"That's right slut," she moaned as he got going, "finger my cunt and take my cock deep." She began to push deeper into his mouth, pulling his fingers in and out of her pussy they were soon soaked. While Tsumes balls slapped his chin she never stopped talking dirty. Unfortunately Tsume soon lost control and started to fuck his face without stopping. During this Naruto was choking as Tsume fucked his throat, tears were running down his face and he began to black out from a lack of air. Tsume finally yelled out that she was cumming unfortunately this was too much for the Naruto clone and he dispelled causing Tsume to cum all over the floor.

"God dam it Naruto! I wasn't done yet," Tsume yelled out before turning around and walking over to Hana and a Naruto clone.

Walking over she found Hana standing up while Naruto was on his knees sucking her off. Getting behind Naruto she pulled his pants down and pushed her hard wet cock into his ass so suddenly that he grunted around Hana's cock causing her to cum. Hana growled and shot her load down his throat, shot after shot exploded into his mouth as he tried to drink it all. Cum dribbled down his chin as some seeped out around his lips. Hana pulled out falling to her backside to watch as her mother fucked Naruto.

Tsume pulled Naruto back until he was bouncing up and down her cock, reaching around she grabbed his cock and jerked him off while she fucked him.

"Oh fuck! Go faster!" Naruto told Tsume.

Grunting in response Tsume picked up speed and started to thrust as hard and as fast as she could. Tsume's thrust's got faster and sloppier as she approached her climax, and with a grunt she emptied her load deep into his ass. Naruto also came as well blowing his load all over the floor. pulling out of Naruto Tsume bit him on the neck causing the clone to disappear.

"That was fun huh Hana?" Tsume asked her daughter.

"Yeah it was."

**(Kurenai And Clone)**

Sitting down on the living room floor with her legs spread open Kurenai motions for Naruto to get to work and suck her off. Laying down on his stomach Naruto grabs Kurenai's cock and slides it into his mouth and bob's his head up and down on her cock.

"Oh Naruto, more, deeper," Kurenai moaned out. Putting her hands on his head she pushes him down and commands Naruto to go, "Faster!" Naruto obeyed her order and started to suck her off faster. She moaned louder as Naruto bobbed his head faster and deeper then when he first started.

"Oh Naruto! I'm cumming! Take it all Naruto!"

Naruto took her down to the base of her cock and then hummed. Kurenai went wide eyed when he did this then yelled out, "I'm cumming!" she held Naruto's head in place as she released her seed deep into his throat. Naruto drank as much as he could before some overflowed and slipped from his mouth. Kurenai took her cock out of Naruto's mouth and said, "I want you inside me now Naruto!"

"Alright lay down and we'll get started," he told her.

Getting on his knees Naruto lined up his cock with Kurenai's pussy and slipped inside her. Grabbing her hips Naruto started to move back and forth slowly fucking Kurenai before deciding to just go all out.

"Fuck so good," Kurenai hissed out in pleasure. "Go faster."

Slamming into her pussy with all he had she started moaning out in absolute pleasure as he kept moving in and out of her. Grunting out that he was gonna cum Naruto sped up only to feel the walls of Kurenai's pussy tighten up and squeeze even harder then before signaling that she was cumming. Squeezing down on his cock Kurenai's pussy forced Naruto to cum inside her. Pulling out of her pussy Naruto laid down right next to her and asked, "do you want to go some more?"

"No I'm good," said Kurenai.

"Alright see you later," the clone of Naruto said before he dispelled.

**(Thirty Minutes Latter)**

"Well that was fun!" Tsunade commented.

"Yeah it was great," said Naruto.

"Oh yeah!" said Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Tenten, and Ino said at the same time.

"were gonna have to do this again sometime!" said Hana Inuzuka.

"Yeah we will I promise, we will do this again!" Naruto told everyone.

"Good but no more women but us got that pup," said Tsume.

"sure I get it."

"Good now everyone go home," Tsunade said.

"Alright," Anko, Tsume, Hana, Kurenai, Tenten, Yugao, and Ino said before leaving through the front door.

"See you later Tsuande." Naruto said before he left.

"See you brat," Tsunade said before chuckling. "That brat doesn't even notice's that he has the most beautiful women of the leaf village as his girlfriends."

**This is the end of this story if you want me to write another futa story send me the details and I might write one.**


End file.
